castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania Block 2
Block 2 is the second stage of Castlevania. It consists of several towers that need to be climbed. Overview The first part of the stage is occupied by knights and bats positioned all over the place. Simon first has to climb a tower and make his way to the left. This leads to a long hall where Medusa Heads are encountered for the first time. This is followed by an area where Simon has to make several jumps while Medusa Heads come flying in. The next room features three crushing pistons. The hallway above this room is once again filled with endlessly respawning Medusa Heads. Stage 4 ;Notes #The Boomerang is hidden in the first candle of this stage. Walk to the end of the platform above the first stairway, break the blocks in the wall to the right. Step inside and a flashing crown will appear under the stairway. Climb down to collect it for 2000 points. #If you destroy the Black Knight and the Bat in the first room with a single Boomerang, you will be awarded 1000 points. #Further on ahead, a Black Knight is standing down below. It can be killed easily with Holy Water or an Axe. A Double Shot item can be found if the block on the corner of the platform to the right is destroyed. #One more Spear Knight stands in front of the door at the end of the stage. The best way to defeat him is with flying weapons. Stage 5 ;Notes #Small Medusa heads appear right away. They move in a wave pattern. Try to whip them when in reach. If this fails, avoid getting hit by quickly jumping over them. A Dagger appears in the candle located near the center of the lower floor. #It is possible to kill three Medusa Heads in the first section with a single Boomerang. Attack the first Medusa Head coming from the left when it swings low, allow the boomerang to continue heading left and destroys the Medusa Head that follows the first one, then jump over the Boomerang as it returns to you and allow it to destroy the Medusa Head that comes from the right. This will reward you 3000 points and can be done repeatedly. #Soon two blocks will appear that are elevated above the rest. A Treasure Chest comes up from the blocks on the right if stood on them. Collect it for 2000 points. #After going up the stairs, wait until the incoming Medusa Heads swoop down, then quickly strike them with the whip. After jumping over the first two gaps, make sure to either crouch and whip the incoming Medusa Head, then jump over the gap, or simply jump over it and the gap at the same time. You can bypass a large section of this floor if intentionally hit while jumping off the floor of the third platform by the passing Head. The Pot Roast at the beginning of the next stage may recover any health lost doing this. #The Pot Roast is hidden in the top-right corner of the section, in the highest step. There is also a Stop Watch in a nearby candle. Stage 6 ;Notes #There is a Pot Roast in the block at the very beginning of the stage. Crouch and whip the block to the right. #To deal with the spikes, move as soon as the spikes start to ascend (don't wait until they are back at the top). Avoid the second trap by simply crouching. #The Double Shot is hidden in the block at the bottom of the stairs. #A Dragon Skull Cannon's fireball counts as a separate enemy. A single well times holy water attack can destroy two fireballs and the Dragon Skull Cannon, which will give you 3000 bonus points total. Medusa A good strategy is a continuous attack using the whip or Boomerang. Using the Holy Water in combination with a Double or Triple Shot will stun her. Also, the Stop Watch is effective on Medusa as well. Enemy Data Secrets Video Gallery Stage2-1.gif Stage2-2.gif Stage2-4.gif Cv1-Medua.jpeg Related stages *Vampire Killer Block 2 - The corresponding stage in Vampire Killer. *Chronicles Block 4 - Both an expansion and a rearrangement of the original stage in Castlevania Chronicles. *Origins - The map of this downloadable chapter in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair is based on the six stages from the original game. External links *The Official Nintendo Player's Guide *NES Game Atlas Category:Chapels Category:Towers Category:Castlevania I Locations